1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, and particularly to an image processing apparatus for acquiring an image and creating a file corresponding to the acquired image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of techniques for processing an image acquired with a scanner or the like have been conventionally disclosed. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-157905 discloses a technique of converting read image data to vector data in an image processing apparatus. The image data is converted to vector data in a file format specified by a user, e.g., a word processing format, a table format or a presentation format.
According to the conventional technique, however, the user is required to specify a file format during the conversion, which may hamper a user's convenience.